primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus (PC)
Biology Based on scientific evidence and study, Spinosaurus is thought to have been the largest carnivorous dinosaur, exceeding in size even that of the more well-known Tyrannosaurus Rex and Giganotosaurus. It is estimated to have reached sizes up to 60 feet long. However, it is not as heavily-built as Tyrannosaurus Rex or Giganotosaurus. Spinosaurus has a long snout filled with conical teeth, and six-foot-high spines along its back that are covered and connected by skin to form a sail-like structure. It has very long, five-foot forearms, and while it spends much of its time on its two legs, it has been shown to occasionally crouch down onto all fours. Spinosaurus is territorial, and is apparently not a very intelligent creature and/or has poor vision; as one Spinosaurus was mesmerised by the sight of an Anomaly and was later disoriented by the light effects of a music arena. Spinosaurus is also a highly resilient creature, as when one was brought down by EMD shots, it recovered within seconds. Appearances Battle to Survive Andrew and Josh are on the Thames watching for black swans. They see two and Josh takes a picture with his camera. The swans are spooked and dive underwater. A dark-colored back sufaces and swims toward them. It attacks them and kills and eats Andrew. Josh quickly snaps a picture and runs off as the creature chases him. He runs into the ARC Team just as they head toward the anomaly and shows them the picture. Connor identifies it as Spinosaurus. The team find the anomaly and are attcked by the Spinosaurus, which is able to drive them through the anomaly. The Spinosaurus follows them through the anomaly. They manage to escape and knock out the Spinosaurus with their EMD's but are chased away from the anomaly by a Kaprosuchus. At the end of the book, when they get back to the anomaly, Will tries to stop them but is attacked by a Carcharodontosaurus. The Spinosaurus arrives and the two theropods fight of their prey. They tear Will in half as the team gets back through the anomaly and locks it. Episode 2.3 When Connor and Kieran return to their own time and Connor hears a roar and looks up to see a Spinosaurus. Danny throws him an EMD. The Spinosaurus swallows Anne, a new team member, whole just as a surprised Nick Cutter arrives and sees the Spinosaurus. Connor and Danny fire at the creature until in is aggitated enough that it goes back through the anomaly. Trivia *The Spinosaurus in Episode 2.3 has been confirmed to be the same individual that appears in Episode 4.1 of the original series. *This is the first creature Nick Cutter encounters after his return (not counting the Dimetrodon as he encountered it before he went through the anomaly. *This is the largest theropod to appear in Primeval Continued. Errors *Another, much smaller, version of the Spinosaurus' spine is visible on the creature's tail, which a real life Spinosaurus would have lacked. *In real-life, Spinosaurus' sail was constructed a different way. Gallery .]] Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Creatures